


Hey Moon, Don't You Fall Down

by wabadabadaba



Series: Ocean Avenue [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Bonding Mark, But you do you, Crying, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Mating, Omega Louis, Public Sex, Scenting, Wedding Night, but its like a private beach so, handjob, i guess?, i mean they are on the beach, light humor, normalize fun during sex, normalize laughing and being silly during sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabadabadaba/pseuds/wabadabadaba
Summary: "Make me yours," Louis opened his eyes and put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "I'm ready, alpha, always been ready for you. Since the first day we met, I was yours. Please," Louis gasped as Harry slid his fingers out of him.or the one where Harry and Louis finally bond.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Ocean Avenue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800700
Kudos: 77





	Hey Moon, Don't You Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> I really have nothing to say to be honest. This was fun to write and I decided to make a series just in case I want to do more little one-shots from this little universe. 
> 
> I hope everyone is having a good week.

Louis opened the French doors to their private villa and gawked at the view; Harry kept the booking a surprise from Louis. The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the dark waves cascading onto the shore and there were tiki torches lining a path to the ocean. A few feet from the shore was a blanket laid out on the sand with a bucket filled with ice and a bottle of champagne in it. There was also a small table with fruits and two champagne flutes. It was beautiful and Louis felt the tears beginning to fill his eyes.

"Hey," Harry spoke softly from behind Louis, his arms snaking around Louis' waist.

Louis turned around in his husband's arms and smiled at him while he kissed him. "Hazza, this is beautiful."

Harry smiled and ran his hand through Louis' hair that had become quite messy from all the dancing the couple did at their reception just thirty minutes ago. "You're beautiful," Harry grinned. "And I love you."

"I love you," Louis sighed, his heart feeling like it might burst. 

"C'mon," Harry pulled away from Louis long enough to take his shoes and socks off, Louis mimicking the action. He grabbed Louis' hand in his own and led him to the blanket. 

Around the blanket were hibiscus flowers, obviously an homage to Harry's scent. Louis sat down on the blanket as Harry popped open the champagne and poured them each a glass before sitting down and grabbing the bowl of strawberries from the table. 

Harry fed Louis a strawberry and smiled lazily at his new husband. "When I asked friends if getting married changed their relationship, they always said yes. I never understood it especially since we already shared a home and finances but I get it," Harry fed Louis another strawberry. "My love for you has grown exceptionally. It feels more solid, more," Harry struggled to find the words.

Louis moved so he could sit in between Harry's chest, his back firm against Harry. "I know what you mean. It is hard to describe. It's heavy in my chest but it doesn't hurt, it feels weightless and safe."

Harry kissed the top of Louis' head and smiled into it. They sat together, feeding each other strawberries and getting tipsy off champagne; both men decided against drinking at the reception so they could remember everything. Louis shivered against Harry's chest as another breeze swept across their bodies. Harry hugged Louis tighter and ran his nose through Louis' hair as he gently asked him to turn around. 

"You asked for my attention?" Louis grinned, moving so his legs were on either side of Harry's waist. 

"Always want your attention," Harry mused as he leaned forward to kiss Louis.

It wasn't their first kiss, it wasn't even their first kiss as husbands but it was their first kiss under the moonlight in front of the ocean; the place they both felt like was home. Louis grabbed a fistful of Harry's dress shirt in his hands and held him close as Harry's hands roamed Louis' back, chest then thighs. Louis shivered against Harry as he licked his way into his mouth and Harry pulled Louis closer so Louis was sitting on his lap. Louis let out a tiny whimper when Harry started to unbutton his shirt and pull it off his shoulders and arms. 

Louis pulled away from the kiss and took Harry's shirt off and admired Harry's toned chest. He bit his lip as he ran his hands over it before ducking down and kissing his skin. He kissed a love bite into Harry's collarbone, it never got old to feel the way Harry came undone beneath him and dipped his head back in pleasure. Knowing he could rile Harry up made Louis excited and he could already feel his body reacting to Harry's alpha. 

"Lou," Harry sighed. "My sweet omega."

Harry cradled Louis' face in his hands before kissing him sweetly and helping him to move off of his lap. Harry moved their champagne and strawberries to the table before sitting back down on the blanket and gently pushing Louis until he was on his back. 

"You're so beautiful," Harry murmured before capturing Louis' lips in another heated kiss. 

Harry let his hand wander across Louis' chest, down his stomach and over his crotch where his pants were straining against his hardening member. "Harry," Louis whimpered.

"I've got you," Harry kissed Louis' stomach gently, causing Louis to giggle.

Louis' eyes went wide as he saw the glint in Harry's eyes. "No! Hazza," Louis giggled as Harry straddled him. "Harry please!"

Harry ignored Louis and started to tickle him, laughing at the way Louis dipped his head back and tried to push him away. Harry pinned Louis' hands to the side and dipped down to blow a raspberry on Louis' stomach.

"Harry!" Louis yelled through his laughter.

Harry released his hold on Louis' wrists and put his hands on either side of Louis' head. "Yes my love?"

Louis rolled his eyes as he smiled. "You're a prick."

Harry laughed and bent down to kiss Louis again, immediately kissing into Louis' mouth, licking the laughter right out of Louis. Louis bucked his hips against Harry, silently begging for some type of friction. 

"Harry," Louis panted. "Please alpha."

Harry ignored Louis' pleas as he kissed Louis' neck, kissing the base of his neck where he would bite him and bond with him in just a short amount of time. Louis clung to Harry, his arms were around Harry's neck and his legs around his waist as Harry kept his lips over the bond mark. Harry was breathing in Louis' scent, it was causing Harry's alpha to react stronger than it ever had before. He could feel the pull inside him stronger now than ever, his instincts were screaming at him to get on with it and bond Louis already. Harry wanted to take his time, he wanted to savor this. 

Harry kissed the spot once before kissing Louis again and sliding his hand down to try and unbutton Louis' pants. It wasn't working as smoothly as Harry wanted and through tiny giggles, Louis eventually helped. Once Louis' pants were off, his scent became overbearing. 

"Fuck, Lou," Harry gasped as he trailed his hands around Louis' waist and down to his briefs that were wet with slick. "Omega," Harry whined. "My beautiful omega."

Louis couldn't wait any longer and he quickly unbuttoned Harry's trousers and helped him take them off before pulling Harry back down onto him. "Are we safe?" Louis asked, breaking their heated kiss.

"Yes," Harry responded. "I made sure of it. If you want, we can go inside and leave the doors open. I'm sure that will be just as good as out here."

"No," Louis shook his head. "We always said it would be on the beach, this is what I want. If you say its safe then I trust you."

"I would never," Harry told Louis sternly. "Ever do anything to put you in harms way."

Louis' omega practically purred at the statement and he clung to Harry tightly. "I know," Louis whispered.

Louis tugged Harry back down to kiss him again and gasped into his mouth when he felt Harry's hand slip into his boxers. Louis pushed his hips up and whimpered as Harry's fingers delicately traced Louis' cock.

"Please," Louis whispered. 

Harry, normally one to tease, relented and firmly grabbed Louis' member and slowly started to move his hand up and down while Louis panted below him. With one final tug, Harry took his hand away from Louis and shook his head when Louis opened his mouth to protest. Louis bit his bottom lip from speaking out and lifted his hips so Harry could take his underwear off of him. He gave Louis a quick kiss before rummaging around in his pants pocket for the small bottle of lube he was holding onto for this moment. 

"Did you have that on you all night?" Louis asked, eyebrow raised. "Please tell me that wasn't in your pocket when you danced with my mother. Besides, it's not like we need it."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "No, I didn't. When I went to make sure all of our stuff was in our rooms I grabbed it, I just want to make sure we're safe. I don't want to hurt you. Although," Harry grinned. "I did think about keeping it handy for the reception, I was going to try and whisk you away."

Louis let his eyes go wide and his jaw drop, feigning being scandalized. "You were going to deflower me meters away from our guests?"

"Three things," Harry grinned. "One, I deflowered you a long time ago. Second, it wouldn't be the first time we snuck away from a party. And finally, no more talking. I would very much like to be inside you now."

Louis shut his mouth and was surprised to feel himself blushing. Harry smiled at him and kissed his nose before putting some lube on his fingers and finding Louis' hole. Louis spread his legs, and pushed his hips up as Harry circled him before finally pushing his finger in. Louis let his eyes close and he smiled at the familiar feeling of Harry working his fingers inside of him. No matter how many times Harry has done this, Louis still felt shocks of electricity work through his body.

"Want you so bad, alpha," Louis moaned as Harry added a third finger. 

Harry captured Louis' lips in a kiss and bit his bottom lip. "Want you always, omega."

"Make me yours," Louis opened his eyes and put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "I'm ready, alpha, always been ready for you. Since the first day we met, I was yours. Please," Louis gasped as Harry slid his fingers out of him.

Harry quickly slipped out of his boxers and applied lube to himself before sitting in front of Louis and lining himself up. Louis gasped and smiled as Harry pushed himself in, he wiggled his hips a little to help get used to Harry's size before he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry dipped down and kissed Louis' nose as he started to move, at an agonizingly slow pace. Louis lifted his hips in time to meet Harry's thrusts but it wasn’t long until Louis couldn't move due to Harry taking completely over and pounding into Louis faster and faster. 

"Alpha," Louis moaned. "I don't think I can last," Louis blushed. 

Harry groaned at the confession and moved so he was sitting on his knees. He grasped Louis' ankles in both hands and held tightly as he started to move again. "Fuck," Harry sighed as he released his hold on Louis' ankles and braced himself on his arms on either side of Louis' head. 

Louis brushed Harry's hair out of his face and kissed his forehead as Harry slowed his movements. "Are you okay?" Louis whispered.

"Yes, I'm just trying to make it last," Harry admitted, "Trying to make it good for you."

"Oh Harry," Louis smiled as he circled his hips. "It's always good, always perfect. All I want is for you to bond me. We have all the time in the world for sex that lasts for hours."

Harry nodded and kissed Louis' forehead then his lips. He lifted himself up and started moving again, this time faster and harder. He knew he was only a few thrusts away from his knot popping and the anticipation was making his adrenaline kick in. 

"Hazza," Louis gasped as he wrapped a hand around himself. "I'm so close alpha, please, need your knot. Need you to bond me, bite me please."

Louis' pleas drove Harry over the edge and with one final thrust, his knot popped inside Louis causing both men to moan. Harry dipped down and bit the base of Louis' neck causing Louis to cry out.

"Alpha!" Louis cried.

Without thinking about it, tears spilled out of Louis' but it wasn't from pain. The sensation was overwhelming and all he could do was cry as his body shook from his orgasm and Harry finally bonding with him. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry as he nuzzled his face into Harry's neck. Their scents were overpowering and it only added to the overall sensation Louis was experiencing. 

Harry licked and kissed the bond mark so it could heal before hiding his face into Louis' neck. Louis was shaking underneath him and his cries hit Harry that much stronger now that they were connected. He wanted to reassure Louis and kiss away his tears but Harry was overwhelmed as well. His alpha felt so strong and overpowering as he stayed connected to Louis. All he has ever wanted was to love him, protect him, and take care of him. Those urges only felt amplified and he knew he would do anything for Louis and while the thought should terrify him, it only solidified his love for his mate.

Eventually, Harry's knot went down and Louis' sobs turned into silent tears. Harry slowly pulled away from Louis' neck and smiled down at his husband. "I love you, my sweet omega."

Louis smiled and choked on another sob as he responded. "My alpha, I love you more than anything."

Harry slowly moved out of Louis but he stayed on top of him, not caring about the dried cum on their bodies. "I can't differentiate what is the real ocean smell and what is us."

"Yeah," Louis sighed as Harry wiped away Louis' tears. "Even the mixture of cum and salt water smells the same."

Harry let out a loud laugh as he pinched Louis' arm. "You're still a little shit, even after I bit you."

Louis grinned. "Yeah and now you really can't get rid of me."

Harry rolled his eyes and kissed Louis softly. "As if I would want to."

Louis giggled softly and wrapped his hands in Harry's hair and continued to kiss him. The kiss was slow, with closed lips but it was enough and it was perfect.

"Come on, let's wash off in the ocean," Harry stood up and held his hand out for Louis.

"But it will be cold," Louis whined. 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Lou, it is the dead of summer and the high was nearing 100 today, come on then."

Louis easily let Harry help him up and he clung to Harry's arm as they walked into the ocean. They didn't go very far but Harry kept his arms around Louis and held him close. 

"Was it everything you wanted?" Louis asked softly.

"Yes and a million times more. What about you?"

Louis grinned and nodded. "Yes, it was perfect. The bite didn't hurt, I mean it didn't feel great but I don't want you to think I was crying because of that."

"Good, I was afraid it was going to hurt badly. I'm sorry you cried."

"I'm not," Louis shrugged. "I was overwhelmed in the best possible way."

"I was too, you know. It was worth the wait, I'm glad we did it like this."

"We're a bunch of saps, bonding on our wedding night," Louis giggled. 

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Harry grinned. "I love you Mr. Tomlinson-Styles."

Louis grinned and blushed at the use of his new name. "I love you Mr.Styles."


End file.
